Returning Bonds
by examon01
Summary: The Tale of Wilson, the Knight of Rune Midgart who dreamt to find someone important in his life.
1. Chapter 1

The Returning Bonds

One Day in Rune Midgarts Kingdom, Prontera. There was a Knight whose name is Wilson Rand. Wilson was a new Knight on Prontera who have just becoming a Knight in Prontera. This is a story about his adventure as a Knight.

One Morning in Prontera Wilson was going to walking around with his Peco-Peco whose name is Ray and his beloved Baby Desert Wolf whose name is Athros. Wilson " Ah, what a nice morning indeed. Let`s take a walk and see what people sell today. " With that he prepared to check out the Inn and leave. He was about to buy some pet food and some potions to go hunting with his friend. "Ah hey there Mister Phrae, I would like to buy some pet food please." Mister Phrae was an Pet Expert, he had been renowned in Prontera because of his expertise in Pet and sometimes he could even make a new taming item that is never even heard or made by other person in Rune Midgarts. After buying a pet food he goes on the fountain in Prontera and sat down preparing for the food for Athros and Ray. Wilson then giving some sweet sauce to Ray, Ray likes sweet food and he even once eat Wilson`s cake because of his appetite. While he gave Athros a pet food, some Apple and Banana and a Milk. Athros was still an infant of Baby Desert Wolf when Wilson finds him, Athros families apparently got killed by a group of adventurer who was hunting on Sograt Desert before Wilson arrive there and meet Athros, Wilson then take a pity at the young cub who can`t defend himself and adopted him later. Athros is very spoiled and love Wilson so much that he thought Wilson as a Father Figure to him.

After giving both of them breakfast he then explore the city to find some potion made by Alchemist. After buying a potion he then back to the fountain and was waiting for his friend Roy and Andrew. Roy was Wilson`s childhood friend, he wants to become Great Sage that will one day solve many myteries in Rune Midgarts. While Andrew is a young adventurer who was saved by Roy and Wilson in the past. Andrew is still a young Merchant with a little experience on fighting against monster that is invading Rune Midgarts in various dungeon.

"Oh hey Rand, sorry it took so long to reach here. The Kafra seems to be crowded by people who was going to travel." Roy said. And then Wilson said "Nah it`s fine, it`s not like that i waited that long. After all I knew that you probably busy on hitting those girl you met at your way here eh? " Wilson sarcastically reply to Roy`s bad behaviour. Roy is known to have a charming face and nice figure by most adventurer they met, but Roy`s personality usually make the person whom they met think that he is a creep. "Oh come now Rand, I really am waiting for Kafra`s service ya know? After all they must be charmed by me *wink* ". " Even if the fact that she almost sent you immeadiately with a disgusted face? " Andrew said. And then Andrew asked Wilson " Bro Wil did you heard about the dungeon that is filled with many clones that mindlessly attacking whoever enter the place they stay? ". Wilson replied " Hmm? Is there any dungeon like that? ". "Yeah i heard there is a dungeon filled with many test subject and experiments that is done to adventurer in the past. It seems the experiment didn`t go smoothly as just after the experiment the subject gone loose and attack everyone and killed many reasearcher there. " Andrew said. " Well it`s not like we can do anything about that right? But i think it will be a good thing if we somehow get more information about it hmm? After all there is a chance that place is filled with many treasures and probably a loot that can be sold in a high price, or as matter of fact it is probably that there is a chance that this place was holding something valuable that is probably a worthy to be shown to the world ya know? " Roy said. "Hmm, i don`t know about that... it can be dangerous for us since Andrew still lack of experience here, and your clumsy nature in casting spell, but also it can be dangerous for me too who stilla new to this job. " Wilson said. "Well in any case it`s also a good thing to have a more information about this Dungeon. Since it can provide us with more knowledge about *his* whereabbout. " Wilson added. " Yeah it`s been almost 5 years since both of us last meet him, when he was saying that he went on a mission with the army of the knights " Roy replied to Wilson statement with an serious tone. " It`s rare to see you to be so serious at time like this Bro Roy. ". Andrew said. "Hmm? by nature i am really concerned about this guy whereabout ye know? He was like an older brother to both of us, and he treated us kindly even when we`re still a Novice who knows none about things or two. " "Ah, that`s also reminded me. Isn`t that the first reason you want to be a knight Rand? " Wilson then said " Well yes, but i can`t seems to understand..." Roy then shrink her eyes and asked " Hmm, what is it that you don`t understand? Aren`t you who supposed to be knowing him more? Since you are the Member of Knight`s Ordeal."

Well this is still part 1 of my fanfic I still a newbie to this kind of things so please be sure to let me know what am i lacking so i can improve it later on. Also this is gonna be romance fanfic later on so please be sure to give me a lots of ideas lol


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Well, I did asking the member of the Knight`s Ordeal too and also asking some other people in Prontera... but they seems didn`t know very much about his whereabout." Wilson then added "It seems he went somewhere with some member of Knight`s Ordeal and some other adventurer to a some unknown place." He added. After that Wilson, Roy and Andrew walking around the town and seeing the market and also chatting with some other adventurers that comes around passing by. And then they went to Morroc using Kafra`s Service to hunt in the Sphinx. "Fuh, it`s so hot here damn. I think I`ll buy some ice cream at the merchant, Yo Rand, Drew did you want me to buy it for you?" Andrew and Wilson immeadiately giving Roy a thumbs up and then Wilson said "Well, I think I will go to check my storage and lend my Staff to Roy I guess. Andrew you can go anywhere you want in the mean times." Wilson said. After that Andrew then saw a crowd in the middle of the city. He goes there to see what happen. "AAAAAHHHHHH" he shouted loudly. Roy who had just bought the Ice Cream heard the scream then rushing to the middle of the city. He is shocked and he can`t believe what he just saw. He saw a body which have been decapitated into 2 parts and rotten with an unpleasant smell. Also it is burning with a light bluish flame in the center of it. is just laying around in the middle of the city out of nowhere. The people of Morroc then grew anxious and they just can`t believe what they are seeing. The corpse identity was Dulan. Dulan was formerly known as one of the richest person in Morroc whose often helps the people by giving them some waters and also sometimes he gave a shelter to the adventurers who went Morroc for free. The people wandered what could have make this happen. According to the people he was last seen about 4 days ago when he said he was gonna go to his relative`s place somewhere outskirt of Morroc. Then, "Ahem, excuse me please" a Crusader with a short brown spiky hair appear from behind. He then goes to examine the corpse carefully. After examining the corpse he said "There have been some incidents like this in other cities as well" he then said too "We must quickly dispose of this corpse so that it won`t turn like the one in Payon." Roy then asked "What happened in Payon?" then the Crusader explained to Roy and also the people of Morroc that a few days ago something like this also happened in Payon when everyone was busy with their own works a corpse which more or less is the same condition as it was in the Morroc. But the people are scared to even touch the corpse until suddenly the corpse raised and trying to attack the people. Luckily that an adventurer comes and disposed the corpse immeadiately. According to the crusader the corpse was actually a human which is killed then being used as a experiment subject by a scientist of who knows who is it. He said that it is impossible for a normal zombie to be bursted out with a dangerous chemical properties that can corrode even a steel, he then added that it was also been planted a device that will reanimate the body with no minds just a savage beast. He told the People of Morroc to quickly dispose of it before night. With that the Crusader then leave the crowd. After that Roy and Andrew leave the crowd as well and planned to meet up with Wilson at Kafra. Wilson then asked "Hey what took you two so long?" Wilson asked them curiously. Roy then explain the situation to Wilson. Wilson then said "Damn so it happens here too?" Roy then surprised and asked him what does he means. Wilson then said that about 2 days ago when Roy and Andrew was still battling, he and some other adventurers battling a group of zombie like that in the Outskirt of Prontera. He said that the zombie was very tough to kill and has a very dangerous substance bursting out if the corpse was left alone in night. Wilson said that the Knight`s Ordeal had issued this problem to the King and for the mean time it is a duty for everyone to get rid of the dangerous zombie before it does a damage to the weak. After that they eat their ice cream and off to Sphinx. On the way to the Sphinx they ecounter the earlier Crusader that they mey. "Oh? If it isn`t Wilson. What`s up Wil? How do you do?" the Crusader asked. Wilson replied "Well Well hi there Leon. Are you gonna hunting here too?" Roy then said " Oi Rand did ya know this guy?" Wilson then said "Of course. Well we both met during the test to become a Knight while he was on a test to become crusader. We helping out each other to search for the prerequisted item that is required to become one HAHAHAHA" Roy then said "Well then i suppose we can just got hunting together right?". Andrew then said "Hunting with more people will be fun YAY" after that they enter the Ancient Tomb and amazed by the tombs. Andrew particulary examined the picture on the walls and also looking carefully at many patterns of carving on the wall of Sphinx. "Whoa this is such a... such a... such a... MASTERPIECE. TRULY A MASTERPIECE" Andrew shouted. A swarm of Familiar then suddenly appears and rushing to attack the group. Roy then used *FIRE BALL* to ward the Familiar that comes rushing to them. Leon then said "Don`t be so loud in the place like this... it will make the monster notice us easily." ."Sorry...I...I just never came to this place... so i get excited." Andrew apologized to the party with a low voice and bowing a little. "Hmm, would you look at that man over there. Who is carrying a heavy rock." Wilson said. "That is a monster called Zerom. This Monster were once a human but... he was cursed by the Pharaoh of that time apparently... which forced him to guard this Tomb apparently." Leon said. After that they kill the monster and then they goes to the downstair to explore more. It was a successful exploration. Eventhough they only managed to reach the 3rd lvl basement, they still happy to be able to explore such ancient tomb filled with treasure. And then they returned to Morroc and rent a room at the inn for the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wilson, Roy, Andrew and Leon then having a dinner in the inn. Roy asked "So by the way Leon, about the things you said to the people earier. Is it true when ya said that Payon was attacked by that kind of corpse earlier?" while eating a chicken leg. "Well that corpse earlier was a bit weird if i think about it, it`s flesh is rotten and it has some kind of light bluish flame bursting from his chest and mouth. But... something is weird." Andrew said. Leon then said "Well yes it is a bit weird at first. But i assure you that if they by any chance aren`t disposed quickly they will turn into a dangerous zombie which attacks everyone at sight." Andrew then said "No... it`s not about that... it`s about what the people said earlier. It is said that the corpse identity was Dulan.". "Hmm? is he a relative of yours? Wilson asked." Andrew then said "No...it`s not but...Dulan was last seen going to his relative house 4 days ago. Well i mean he was supposed to die during a period of time during that 4 days right? But what i saw is just like a corpse who have been rotten for almost 2 weeks." Leon whom examined the corpse earlier then said "Well it`s true that it is strange. It`s like someone had purposely used the corpse for experiment. Well in any case the Knight and Crusader had both issued this to his majesty, so we better be patient and let the King`s decision." After that they had a great chat about adventure and also their experience as their prespective jobs. Then "By the way Bro Wil have you gave Athros and Ray?" Andrew asked. "Hmph, I had ordered an extra meal from this inn just for them. I`ll give it to them later."

After dinner Wilson then goes to the stable to give the food to Ray before giving them to Athros since Athros sleep with Wilson. And Roy taking a night stroll on the city while Leon and Andrew discuss the plan for tomorrow. After giving the food to Ray Wilson then also taking a stroll. He then saw a pub which is filled by many guilds and their member which is having fun over there like drinking, playing music and playing a games and also sharing stories about each other like a families. Seeing that Wilson then thought "Whoa, so that is how a guild is look like. Whoa they`re so cool. But in my condition... it`s probably too much to be having a guild. I need to get stronger so we can own a guild.". At the same time, Roy was discussing with adventurers about their own experience. "So guys, how long have ya`all become an Adventurer?" Roy asked. "Hmm, it`s about 4 years for me." A Hunter with blonde hair and a bit tanned skin answered him. "Whoa, 4 years? And here I am still 3 months. I still need more experience to be more skilled." A Thief girl with a long hair and a cap said with a amazed look written all over her face." They continued their discussion until it was late. Then An Eerie and Elderly Warlock with a long pitch black cape dressed with skeleton ornaments on the back of his cape also a necklace that contain 3 big skull appears suddenly, "Excuse me, did you drop this?" the Elderly Warlock then stretch his hand to Roy, giving back his Cultish Masque which he picks up earlier. "Must have fell when you having a good chat." The Elderly Warlock added. "O..Oh why thanks." Roy replied. The hunter then said "Wow, that`s some scary guy over there.". "I didn`t even notice when he appears from behind you." The Thief girl added. "Yea... but ain`t he a bit suspicious? I mean with that clothes of his." Roy then said "Uhh, I don`t know but... I feel that guy is dangerous in any ways... he might just look like a creepy old man but... I feel a huge power inside him." After passing Roy and the adventurer the Elderly Warlock then thoughts. "I see so that`s one of the Kids that is said to be a Adventurer who will one day brings a great destiny eh. I must go report this to Milord."

After that at midnight. Roy was walking back to the Inn but, suddenly he pass a group of people. He then heard someone said "Hey, what are you doing at this late night?" Roy then turning back and saw the Guard of Morroc who was patroling at that night. Roy then explain that he was on his way to the Inn to the Guard. The Guard then warns Roy "Don`t stay up late Kid. There is some bad phenomon usually happen in this place at nighttime. Well I know you are a fine adventurer who can protect yourself but please consider this warning okay. We are currently ordered by the King to investigate this phenomon." Hearing that Roy become even more curious about what is happening on Rune Midgarts now, but because he is exhausted he will return now to the Inn."


End file.
